This is College!
by shaymerc
Summary: A community college was not Kagome's dream school but she only needs to survive one year to transfer to her desired school. Ten months is a long time when you're not having fun and with the help of her roommate, Sango, along with her friends there is to never be a dull moment. After all... This is college.
1. 1

_Eighteen… Nineteen… Twenty…_

Kagome walked through the halls of her new dorm as she searched for her home for the next ten months. Kagome took off a year of school to work at her family shrine; not quite ready to move away from home and also to save up to help pay her school fees, so she wouldn't be completely drowning in loans. She was still unsure about sharing a room with a stranger. What if they were a complete slob? Or messy? Noisy?! The thought made her scrunch her nose.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and on her lock screen showed that one of four girls on her homescreen wallpaper texted her.

 **HAVE FUN ON YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL KAGOME! SEE YOU ON BREAK. -E**

The message ended in a bunch of heart emojis and gal pal related ones. Kagome sighed deeply as she replied. Her three best friends all went away to a different college. Together. Out of their province while Kagome was stuck at the University of Tokyo. She knew that staying local would be cheaper and that she can work at her family shrine some weekends to earn some extra cash for herself. Still being away from her friends and being with a new group people she didn't, or barely, knew left an unsettling taste in her mouth.

 _Twenty one… Twenty two…_

Her phone buzzed again, this time it was a Snapchat from another one of her best friends. This time it was Ayumi. Kagome laughed pitifully as it was a selfie of her curly friend with Yuri as they both made a silly face with the dog filter. The caption read **what a RUFF day studying XD** .

Kagome swiped to the chat setting to send a quick half-hearted miss you message. Jealousy pitted in her stomach and no matter how guilty she felt for it the feeling would not go away. The grey eyed girl turned off her phone and would turn it back on once she's settled into her room.

 _Twenty three… Twenty four…_

"Ah ha!" Kagome silently cheered as she got to the room on her key. Dorm room twenty five. She inserted the key and her eyebrows creased as she tried to turn it. Why wouldn't it unlock. She grabbed the knob and tried turning it but the damn thing wouldn't budge. She cursed under her breath fighting with the little ball of metal. Eventually the door open, her key still in the door and stood a… guy?

Both of the them blinked at each other, both mentally judging each other. The guy had black hair tied in a pony tail and his fashion sense wasn't terrible. He wore dark grey- almost black jeans, a purple t-shirt with black leather jacket layered on top. She would be struck by lightening if she denied he was attractive. The boy's eyes scanned her from top to bottom, her long hair was down and stopped mid way down her back. She wore a fitted light wash skinny jeans with a light pink cardigan paired with a white undershirt and white laced flats to match.

"Hello, beautiful. I am Miroku you must be my new roommate." Kagome's mouth dropped. He was her roommate? She knew this was a co-ed floor and that itself was scandalous to her. But a boy roommate?! Not acceptable.

Kagome heard another male voice from within the room curse before he stood beside Miroku. The other boy had shaggy silver hair that ended at the nape of his neck. The silver head boy wore a red shirt with black holed jeans with a dark brown leather jacket with a big undone buckle on the collar.

"You're in room fifty-two. The numbers on the keys read upside down." He explained as he yanked Kagome's key out of the door and handed it back to the girl. Kagome looked down the hall as she tried to judge if her room would be in the hall way that turned on her left or her right.

"Which way?" She asked dumbfounded and she did not want to play 'find the room' she was tired, agitated and kind of hungry. Maybe she was just hangry.

"Oh Inuyasha, must you ruin my day like this?" Miroku asked as he scanned at the new girl one more time. This time Kagome felt slightly more uncomfortable with his stares.

"Shut up, monk. We're going there to pick up Sango anyway." Inuyasha said while he rolled his eyes and shoved past Kagome walking ahead both the brunettes.

Miroku and Kagome exchanged small chit chat as they walked to her dorm room. To her surprise he was studying law and she told him she was doing her first year sciences to apply for medical. She left out the part of wanting to transfer to go to the school with her best friends the following year. Why would that matter anyway? They just met and she didn't feel like telling him her five year plan- which she had highlighted and underlined in her organiser.

They got to the dorm and Miroku opened the door. Inuyasha was lid on his back, the black and red snap back shifted to an angle that covered his eyes, the bed on the left that had a pink and green comforter set matching the other other decor on that side of the room. On the other side was an bed with no sheets or anything except a couple of boxes filled with CDs, a couple of workout clothes and a cat stuffed animal. It took a second before Kagome noticed something major was missing.

"Where is she?" Kagome asked referring to Sango. Did she leave before Miroku and Kagome showed up to let Inuyasha in?

Miroku shrugged his shoulders unsure of the answer himself.

"She doesn't typically lock the door." He said as if it was no big deal. To Kagome it was a big deal. How do you just not lock your doors? What if someone took something? Does she at least lock her doors when she's sleeping? A million and one questions flooded Kagome's brain and she felt a migraine starting to develop.

Kagome walked to the bed on the right lifting the couple of boxes on top to the desk on the opposite side of the room and replaced them with her duffel bag and suitcase. She sat on the edge of the bed bouncing lightly, it was a bit hard but nothing a sponge top couldn't fix.

"I have a couple more boxes in my car if one of you want to help me?" She asked the boys, Miroku stood up almost automatically at her words while Inuyasha still laid on the bed his hands behind his head, not even acknowledging her question. She rolled her eyes at him, he's going to be one of THOSE guys.

The two carried on more small talk as they walked down the hallway. Miroku would crack a couple of jokes and Kagome replying with a witty reply. Kagome squinted her eyes as they got outside from the sudden bright light of the sun compared to the dim lit dorm.

The girl looked from one side of the parking lot to the other. Her hand rested on her chin and she nibbler on her pearly white french tipped thumb nail.

"You forgot where you parked didn't you." Miroku asked in a flat tone that made the girl giggle and smile sheepishly to him.

"Possibly."

"Well let's start on one side and work our way up?" Miroku half stated-half asked. Kagome nodded. They started judging the different vehicles and made a game of what type of person would own each vehicle. When they passed a Toyota Echo they predicted an first year upgrading their marks.

"Art student." Miroku said as they passed a sunshine yellow VW buggie.

"Physical education." Kagome commented when she seen a very sporty black motor cycle. Miroku nodded his head in agreement a smirk sneaked onto his face.

"That's a very good guess. That's Sango's, who is in physical education." Kagome's mouth fell open for the second time that day. She rides a MOTOR BIKE? The more small details she learned about this girl the less she wanted to associate with her, never the less /live/ with her.

"Law." Miroku said pointing to the red mustang GT next to it. Kagome shook her head.

"No way, that's a prof vehicle that's lost in the student parking." Kagome said while shaking her head. What kind of student would have that as a car? It must've a brand new one!

"Law." Miroku repeated this time pulling his keys out his pocket and pressed down on the button attached and the lights blink and a small beep went off.

"Oh my gosh! You own that?" Kagome said off guard as she looked from him to the red beauty in front of her. Miroku smirked once again which the girl was starting to believe was his natural reflex.

"I can take you for a ride later if you'd like." He said with a quick wink and they continued their little quest. She would definitely have to take him up on his offer she didn't care if it was just to the convenience store down the street.

"Oh there it is!" Kagome squealed as she pointed to the white Dodge Charger on their right. This time it was Miroku who was caught off guard. Kagome popped the trunk and handed Miroku the heavier box.

"I am in love. Will you bear my children and they can be driven around in cool sports cars?" Miroku asked a joking tone in his voice. Kagome laughed as she picked up the smaller box and closed the trunk with her fore arms.

"Ask me again in six years when I am finished school. If this car even lasts that long. It's a hand-me-down." The car belonged to her father before he passed away and her mother let her bring it for her first semester. Kagome had four months before she had to find a way to convince her mother to let her keep it. It shouldn't be too hard for she usually ended up getting what she wanted from her mother anyway. Some would call it being spoiled, Kagome called it good negotiating.

More small talk was exchanged as they got back to room fifty two. This time Kagome opened the unlocked door for them. Kagome made a mental note to talk to Sango about keeping the door unlocked later. The thought did not sit well with Kagome.

When they walked into the room Inuyasha was sat up talking to a girl who sat on the computer chair the wrong way swaying back and forth. Miroku pushed her forward gently, the chair slid on the floor and hit the edge of the bed. The girl turned around quickly glaring at Miroku before a friendly smile appeared when she seen Kagome.

"You must be my new roomie!" She said cheerfully. This was Sango? The girl had dark brown hair and light brown eyes, pink eye shadow on her lids. Her hair was down and her bangs were straight across her forehead. She wore a black turtleneck with no sleeves, high-waisted light wash skinny jeans with rips and knee length brown boots. She was not the tattooed covered, spiky haired girl Kagome had pictured in her mind. The most bad ass thing she could see physically was a single vibrant pink streak on the right side of her face, tucked behind her cartilage pierced ear.

She was pretty to say the least. _Why are all these people so attractive?_ Kagome thought to herself.

"Hi, I am Kagome." She greeted with a friendly smile. Not exactly genuine but friendly.

Across the room Inuyasha scoffed. Kagome could feel a mutual dislike forming between the two of them. He clearly did not like her and she wasn't going to go out of her way to make him like her either.

"Miroku's back can we go now?" Sango asked Inuyasha excitedly, who nodded his head in agreement. The girl clapped her hands in excitement and hopped up from her chair. She quickly looked through her little black purse that was on the bed, before she put the skinny strap on her shoulder.

Miroku and Kagome sat the boxes in their hands down onto her bed. Kagome opened the first box that revealed mostly of her blank notebooks and stationary. She dug through a couple more boxes until she found the one holding her bed sheets and blankets. She was taught that a neat bed was always the key to a tidy room.

Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha stood by the door as they had a mini feud about where they should go out to. Miroku suggested a sports pub, while Sango mentioned a new club with the coolest DJ in town and Inuyasha pitched in the idea of a ramen shop.

"No good teams are worthy watching tonight, Miroku. Let's go to the club!"

"No one will probably even be there on a Sunday night, Sango."

"We also start classes tomorrow." Inuyasha added in as Miroku gestured his hand in Inuyasha's direction as if to say " _Told you_ ". Sango hung her head back and let out a long groan.

"Who cares? _This is college_. If we don't party for the next three years when will we?" Miroku and Inuyasha both exchanged a look as if they were having a mental discussion with one another and Sango bit her bottom lip with excitement as she already knew that she was going to get what she wanted.

Kagome just finished making her bed to her liking and smoothed over a single wrinkle. She clapped her hands together and was happy she had one of three things done that she wanted to do before she went to sleep that night to be energised for her first day of classes. As she began to put stuff away into her closet, she pushed some shirts that Sango had left in there to one side, she kept an ear open to listen in on the threesome's conversation.

" _Keh_ , fine. Let's go to Keade's then." Inuyasha said clearly he made the final decisions around here. Kagome shook her head at the thought of a guy like him trying to tell her what to do? No way, no how.

Sango squealed with excitement and looped her arm with Inuyasha's. She rambled on about the 'Vodka crans' and 'porn stars' and the _shots_.

 _Great_. Kagome thought, she's going to be woken up by a very intoxicated roommate tonight. She looked at her watch and seen that it just hit eight o'seven. Maybe god will be on her side and she could get all of her stuff put away and she could do some pre-reading before Sango stumbles in plastered. Then Kagome would go to bed and have a great day of classes!

"Coming, Kagome?" Sango asked with a glimmer in her eye, as she looked over Inuyasha's shoulder their arms still linked together.

"I'll pass, I'd like to unpack and get a few things done. Thanks for the offer though." Sango pouted, Inuyasha scoffed and Miroku waved a friendly goodbye. Sango shouted something about "next time" and "you only get three passes". Kagome shook her head at her roommate's comments and continued to pack away her things.

After about an hour, Kagome had her side decorated white and pink. Picture's of her with her best friends, some silly ones of just her best friends on her wall. Along side with a half-white board half-cork board which she used to put up her monthly schedule with all of her classes. She also pinned up a string of light up pink and white mini lanterns.

She was now wearing a silky pink Victoria's Secret two piece set, the top was a T-shirt button down and the bottoms were just shorts. She tied her hair into a bun as she waited for her phone to turn back on. Greeted by at least one hundred combined texts and Snapchats sent by her friends. She replied to the texts first sending a " **So sorry! Was so busy getting everything together! Having so much fun at UoT! MISS YOU -K :-)** " to all three of her friends, altering the texts so they're not identical. She went onto the Snapchats, each of them short videos and pictures with silly filters. She felt her heart clench near the end when it showed her three friends at a party together with captions like " **try and name a better trio** ", " **triplets** " and " **love triangle** ".

Kagome inhaled deeply as she got to the last snapchat. It was dark other than colourful lights so Kagome could barely tell who was who.

"We miss you, Kagome!" Ayumi and Yuri screamed into the camera, obviously being taken over by the alcohol in their system.

"Kagome, who?!" Eri yelled as she popped into the frame before she giggled uncontrollably along with the other two.

"THIS IS COLLEGE!" Yuri screamed before taking a large chug from her solo cup and the video ended.

Kagome sat stunned staring at her phone. They were having so much fun. She tried to blink away the tears that were urging to come out. She missed her friends so much and she cursed herself for not being able to get the full ride scholarship, instead it went to Ayumi. Both girls were on top of their class except Ayumi had one more volunteer event which Kagome was too ill to attend.

Guilt washed over her immediately. She should not be thinking like that. Kagome knew how hard Ayumi worked for that scholarship. She was happy for her but deep down there was an envy she couldn't help but feel.

"This is college." The lonely girl whispered to herself as she put her phone onto it's charging station and took out her computer to load in Netflix while she made up notes for her morning class the next day.

Only ten months.


	2. 2

Kagome's black kitten keels clicked as she walked down the hallway to her second and final class that day. She had a biology course that morning. According to her syllabus it should be a good course mostly made up of assignments with the occasional hands on project. Nothing she couldn't handle.

She adjusted her white wool-cardigan that layered on top of a yellow floral tank top. Her brown leather messenger bag was strapped to her shoulder and lightly patted her left leg with every step. This was her sixth day and it was everything she expected; sex, drugs and rock and roll. For everyone else that is. The day before she had to go the local pharmacy and pick up a pair of earplugs in order to drown out the sound of the people in the next room fucking every night. Sango came back drunk Kagome's first night and Kagome helped her go to bed. Ever since the two were on mutual ground; they weren't BFFs but they didn't hate each other either. Sango had asked Kagome to go out with her and the boys whenever they went out and Kagome would politely decline.

The lecture hall had about six other people in it, not to Kagome's surprise due to the fact that they had another ten minutes before the class started. Most of the other students sat to the back. Naturally, Kagome sat closer to the front the best spot to hear and see everything that the prof was saying. She took her small light pink binder, pencil case and daily planner out of her bag and placed them neatly out in front of her. She then pulled out her phone browsing mindlessly through Facebook posts.

FIRST PEP RALLY OF THE YEAR :~) GO WOLVES!

Eri had posted with Ayumi and Yuki as they had face paint on their face with their school colours: navy and white. Kagome liked the photo and continued to scroll down her feed. Once that got boring she locked her phone and slid it back into her bag. This was her first History lecture of the year and she had to make sure that she had everything in the syllabus down to the last dotted i and crossed t.

Sat bored and very warm, Kagome was glad she decided to wear her denim shorts. There wasn't any air conditioning in the building and the isolated walls wasn't exactly cooling her off. She used her small planner as a fan as she prayed for her class to begin.

Slowly the room people began to show up. A boy say next to Kagome to her surprise it was a very familiar face.

"Hojo?" The shock was clear in her voice and the boy stared at her wide eyed as he swallowed hard.

"K-Kagome?"

"I didn't know you came here!" She gushed as the boy tried not to let his supplies fumble out of his hands.

The smile on her face could light up all of Shinjuku in his eyes. She had never felt more relieved to see someone from her middle school class in her life.

"Well, we haven't seen each other since we graduated junior high..." He pointed out.

It was a good point they did go to different high schools after all.

The pair carried on conversations about what they had been up to for the past couple of years, sharing their high school experiences. Kagome was not surprised to hear that Hojo was elected the class president two years in a row, he was always the most popular boy in school. Just one of those kids that everyone liked. It had always seemed like a blessing and Kagome could remember the days where she would listen to Eri mutter about the popular kids under her breath. Kagome enjoyed their little girl squad of four, but there was always the days where she would wonder 'what if I was in with the popular kids' .

Kagome told him about her days in the musical theatre and the couple of lead roles that she snagged, along with earning the title of valedictorian. The role of valedictorian was down to her and Ayumi but due to Ayumui's massive stage fright she backed down and let Kagome take it.

Their conversation was short lived when the professor walked into the room, but Kagome was just glad she was able to have a half decent conversation with someone. The thought of posting a snapchat with Hojo would definitely up her social credibilty and possibly turn the tables so her friends would be jealous of her. Kagome smiled cheekily to herself at the selfie plan and was thinking about the caption she could possibly use.

"Hey, can I borrow a pencil?" Hojo whispered to his neighbor.

Kagome nodded her head as she quickly unzipped her pencil case, she took half a second to decide if he would want a green or blue pencil. Ultamitely she picked the blue one which he smiled and told her that it was his favourite colour.

Their professor who wanted to go by Yuta was, in Kagome's opinion, young for his profession. If she had to guess she would say he was in his early thirties maybe late twenties. He had very light brown hair and blue eyes which made Kagome assume he was biracial or possibly a forgiener. He told tales about his travels to other provinces and countries, which revealed some of his humour.

Overall it was an assuming class in Kagome's opinion. At the end of class they were not assigned any homework apart from the syallbus for the class to work up to a final project which will hold a major percentage of their grade. Kagome knew that the assignment would be a breeze because well... she was the queen of assignments.

As she was putting away her stationery she began to think about what she would have for dinner. Would she have sushi or rice with a couple boiled eggs? Maybe she would just have a ramen cup with a fruit salad and call it a day. The thought of the intake of sodium in the noodle cup made her want to reconsider.

"Kagome," the girl turned her head to her right to Hojo.

The boy was leaning on his desk making him just a few inches away from her. Kagome felt her blood slowly begin to rush to face with Hojo so close to her. The thought of her being so flustered over the middle school heart throb was ridiculous but he definitely did not get uglier over the past couple of years. The dark blue t-shirt he wore did indeed look good on him.

"Can I borrow this and give it back to you tomorrow? I have one more class for the day." He asked as he held the pencil between two fingers and he flashed the same smile that she remembered all the girls would swoon over.

"Uh, yeah. No problem." She said as she collected her things and put them into her bag.

"Thank you. See you around, Kagome!" Hojo said as he put his single notebook into his backpack and shoved her blue pencil into his pocket.

I wonder how he lost his other pencil

The boy gave the girl a peace sign as he practically ran out of the classroom and she was left with nothing but a dumbfounded wave as she watched him get lost in the sea of students leave the room. She noticed one student wearing a backwards black and red hat with silver hair leave the room among the students which almost made her drop the class on the spot.

Inuyasha was in her class.

"And... done." Kagome proudly said to herself as she finished her biology notes for the day.

She closed her laptop to free herself from the work which she had poured into for the past few hours. It was a little after six and her stomach reminded her just how long it had been since her last meal. Sango should've been back from her class shortly and she thought that it would be nice if the two went out for dinner. To bond, and Kagome could send out an instagram post to prove to her friends that she did have at least one friend.

Kagome picked out a new outfit to wear as it was cooler in the evening than in the morning. She changed into a pair of black leggings and was beginning to take off her yellow tanktop for a navy long sleeve when the door opened to reveal Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Do you guys ever spend time in your own room or at least learn to knock?!" Kagome screamed as she threw a throw pillow in the boys' direction.

Instead of putting on her long sleeve she settled for the same wool sweater she was wearing earlier that day.

"You're so intimidating." Inuyasha muttered under his breath and tossed the fuzzy pink pillow back onto her bed.

"Don't be shy." Miroku teased with a wink and sat down on Sango's desk chair.

Kagome simply rolled her eyes at the boys' comments.

"Where is Sango?" Miroku asked to fill the awkward silence that had fallen between the three of them.

Kagome wondered if the two boys ever talked when Sango wasn't around or was mentioned. She really seemed like the glue that stuck the two boys together.

"She is on the way she just finished her biomechanics class" Inuyasha answered from his usual spot, layed down on Sango's bed as if he owned the place.

That was one thing that really got under her skin, this was her room. Why does he have this entitlement to everything in there?

Maybe he's Sango's boyfriend?

Could they have been dating? The concept seemed far fetch but that the same time be possible. Kagome never really hung out with the trio so how should she know.

Sango walked into the room her room was up in a perfect high pony tail, her signature pink eye shadow was stunning as always and even though she was wearing a slouchy army green sweater and leggings she looked amazing. Kagome was jealous of her roommate, she put minimal effort into her look yet still looked like a ten everytime. Meanwhile Kagome had to put into double- possibly triple the time and energy to be a nine.

No words came from the physical education teacher to be. Only a small groan and the sound of her Nike bag drop to the floor before she plopped herself on her bed next to Inuyasha.

"Same." Was all he said as he rubbed circles on the back of her shoulders with his palm.

"I am so hungover." Sango spoke facedown into her pillow.

"We told you not to try those mystery drinks." Miroku said in his 'lawyer voice'. Sango groaned again, Kagome only able to pick out 'mystery drink', 'never again' and 'street hotdog'.

The two boys laughed as Sango continued to make sounds similar to someone being tortured into her pillow.

"So, you're not going out tonight?" Kagome asked, and secretly hoped Sango would say of course not, let's stay in and watch a movie on Netflix.

Yet, just like most things that had happened since Kagome began college. Nothing went her way.

Instead Sango shot up and turned to face her roommate. Her face filled with anger and confusion.

"How dare you even ask if I am not going out. Of course I am going out it's Thursday night!" Sango told Kagome as if Kagome asked her if she was wearing a green shirt.

"What is so special about Thursday night?" Kagome was completely confused about this whole conversation and was wondering if all college students were like this group of people in her dorm room or if it was just them.

"It's the night to go out! Deals on drinks, the best DJ, no cover and class roulette tomorrow!" Sango's eyes gleamed as she spoke.

Kagome had truly never seen someone with so much love and admiration for anything before.

"Class roulette?" Sango rolled her eyes at her roommate's question.

"Every Friday is known as class roulette because profs are more likely to cancel classes. It's a fifty-fifty chance." Sango explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you coming out with us Kagome?" Miroku asked. Kagome shook her head and Inuyasha scoffed.

"Yes she is!" Sango said excitedly.

"No. I am not. I have class tomorrow!" Kagome snapped back at Sango.

Sango looked taken back for a second before she recollected herself.

"You are too! I told you when you first came here you had three times to say no! Besides this is college! Live a little."

"What the hell kind of rule is that? I am not old enough to go out to bars." Kagome crossed her arms and waited to see what Sango had to say back to that.

She still wouldn't be legal for another year and a half.

A smiled played on Sango's lips as she mirrored Kagome across the room with crossed arms.

"Kikyo."


End file.
